miracle
by azucrim
Summary: and she wonders who would come and complete her broken fairytale. KairiMarluxia


**miracle  
**

Sora was coming back for her.

Who else would? Riku was unavailable at the moment, and Fate wouldn't allow her to tag along. No – the Princess of Heart had to stay behind, to hope and to wait.

Days pass, long, tropical days. She reminisces the old days, when the trio had been innocent and the days filled with playing, adventuring, pretending. These days turn into weeks, into months…

* * *

Kairi wakes up in bed, sleepily reaching out to cross out yet another day on her calendar. Riku and that sky-eyed boy still hadn't come back, even after half a year.

She sets out for the lonely island and stands on its sandy shore, just thinking. Nothing makes a sound save the tide pushing up on the beach and the slight wind rustling through the trees and pulling lightly on her hair.

_And she wonders who would come and complete her broken fairytale._

She makes a near-silent vow to herself, as a few memories flash through the back of her mind: she will not return until she remembers his name. The name of the boy with sky-blue eyes, whom nobody seems to recall, not even Selphie with her photographic memory.

She doesn't turn when a soft noise splits through the calm call of the ocean; in fact, she is too absorbed in her promise to hear the portal opening at all. Dark and deep, the portal reveals a young man.

His hair, slightly moving in the small breeze of the salty sea air, is a pale pinkish-brown. It moves as he steps forward, and Kairi turns in surprise as the noise of footsteps draws closer.

"Who are you?" she questions bluntly – nobody should be on this island except her and her friends. Her eyes flicker across his eyes – blue, nearly identical to her own, tan skin, and black leather cloak.

"Hello, Princess," he doesn't bother to answer her question – he merely flips the back of his hair aloofly. His orbs drink in her figure, and a smirk spreads across his charming face. "I hear someone's looking for you. Do you happen to know his name?" the man questions her, voice taunting. He knows she doesn't remember the name of the boy with sky-blue eyes and a name to match them.

"Who are you?!" she repeats, though this time her tone is more alarmed, more angry, more urgent. This strange man was scaring her, with all he appeared to know and she did not.

"Marluxia," he replies, smirking. And he snaps his fingers, a queue to a secret being kept from Kairi. Vines start snaking around her ankles, up and up to bind her arms – and suddenly, she can't move.

"Let go of me!" she cries, an obvious reflex to her alarm. Nobody can hear her – he is the only one there and the mainland is too far away. Her screams are in vain.

"I think not," the beautiful man replies, and then the Princess of Heart is dragged through the waiting portal, darkness swirling around her until she wonders if she's blind.

She struggles and cries out again, but these yells are muffled to whispers by the vines around her mouth. The two finally emerge in a white-blue castle, and the only thing assuring her that she has retained her sight is the envy-green of the vines and the cotton-candy-pink of his hair.

Now she scans the room anxiously, momentarily too curious to try to wiggle out of her bonds.

"…Oblivion," she hears the end of his mumbled murmur, though it's near to inaudible.

"Huh?" The girl doesn't notice that the vines around her mouth have disappeared to remain around her shoulders.

"Castle Oblivion. This place." He explains dryly, quickly.

"Oh."

She is taken to a plain, white room, with only the few furnishings necessary for living. Marluxia pushes her in while she's looking around, and without another word, he closes the door, locking it from the outside. Hearing the click of the key in the lock, Kairi melts against the door and starts to cry softly.

She knows she can't get out.

_Where is her hero to save her?_

* * *

Days pass, or so Kairi thinks. There is no way for her to keep track of time, to tell how much has gone by.

Marluxia starts the next phase of the plan. As Namine weeds Kairi out of Sora's memories, she picks out the remains of Sora from Kairi's. But people have to be replaced in memories, or one shatters…so she slips herself in for Kairi and substitutes Marluxia for Sora.

Kairi doesn't wonder why she suddenly has feelings for her captor.

_The Graceful Assassin, a thief, had stolen her heart._

* * *

One day, Marluxia paces into her room almost forcefully. He smiles at her – subconsciously, she recognizes it as rather menacing, but she pays her mind no heed – and walks up, quickly closing the distance between them.

Their lips meet, and Kairi gasps.

_For a split second, she thinks he loves her back. _

Then Marluxia backs away, her heart in tow, beating in the palm of his hand. For just a moment, she doesn't move – then she falls. She hits the ground hard, but her empty eyes stare out, zombielike, towards the man.

_He stole her heart – quite literally. _

Marluxia smirks and walks out of the room.

"Mission complete."

* * *

I realize this is late - I got it in as soon as I could. Sorry. v.v

Onesided KairiMarluxia. It's more like a 'what if?' thing.

* * *


End file.
